Raindrops
by AD Axel
Summary: Levia and Sam are going to the most prestigious school the world has to offer, well, galaxy has to offer. That's right, their new school is in space and is the only one of its kind. The only problem is…it's filled with aliens, robot aliens.
1. Iacon Academy

Okay, I can't stop making new stories. I really need to stop.

* * *

**Chapter**_** one: Iacon Academy**_

"On our moon is a school…" Sam turned abruptly in his seat to give Levia a serious look. "Can you believe there is a school on our moon?"

"I think you need to sit down and calm down." She told him, barely lifting her gaze from her book. Could he get any louder?

"Levia, there is a school on our moon, how the hell can you not be falling over your seat in excitement."

"Extreme self-control."

"Come on Levi, look at me…" She broke away from her book, one brown, one blue eye looking at Sam with irritation. She pushed back a strand of wavy black brown hair and sighed. "That's it, now look," he grabbed her chin in his hands and turned to the window next to her. She could see the moon slowly coming closer and the beauty was breathtaking. On its surface she saw a black spec that she knew was the school Sam was so hyped up about. "That down there is where our dreams come true. I will become the greatest crime scene investigator and you'll get that job were you can break peoples back with your pinkie."

She couldn't stop the laugh from bubbling up and Sam smiled, letting her chin go. "I won't be breaking any backs idiot."

"Yes you will, you'd do it and you'd love it. You're just like your mom. I'm still afraid one day she'll kill me with a paperclip."

"In eighteen different ways."

A bark caught their attention and both Sam and Levia turned to Malka, a Doberman/husky mix breed who sat faithfully on the seat next to Levia. She barked again and swiped her tongue across Sam's face making the man sputter in disgust.

"I'm surprised they let you bring Malka. Schools don't normally let you have pets." Sam said when he finally pushed Malka away. The dog's tail wagged happily as she waited for the perfect time to strike at Sam again. Such a good dog.

"Maybe because we'll be living on a different planet."

"That could be it. Won't be seeing friends and family so why not let students have pets." Sam agreed. They both turned back to look out the window. They were really going to the moon to attend school. When they were told that they would be going to a very special school, Iacon academy hadn't been what they had in mind. But they decided to try it anyways. A school that was on the moon had to be pretty damn good right.

* * *

Levia felt her breath hitch in her throat when she stepped off the ship. All around her, beings of metal walked around, mingling along with humans. They were like robots but alive. Their faces were full of expression as they chatted with their friends. She heard Sam squeak when he made it down the ramp and she gave a snort.

"Manly Sam, very manly." She whispered. Sam grunted and straightened up, trying to appear fearless in the face of such strange creatures. They barely waited a minute before they were approached by four figures. One was towering, at least eight feet tall and was painted blue with red-orange flames. He held such a powerful presence that impressed Levia greatly. Next to him was a slightly smaller mech, painted red, white and blue and had large broad wings on his back and a orange glass cockpit on his chest. In front of them were two human men. One was white with scruffy brown hair and had a serious expression the other was a black man with a bald head and a more relaxed posture.

"Welcome Ms. David, Mr. Witwicky. My name is Optimus Prime." The massive blue mech said. He then gestured to the other three. "This is Starscream, William Lennox and Robert Epps."

The two humans shook their hands while the winged mech, Starscream, looked down at them as if he was inspecting insects. Levia stared back up at him, giving him the patent David glare. The one the promised she would find a way to remove your limbs from your body. That seemed to be enough for Starscream and he broke into a large grin.

"I like her Optimus, she's got that fire in her that's just begging to be released." Starscream told Optimus.

"I demand that she be put in my sector. The idiots might learn a thing or two from her."

Optimus regarded her and then turned to the two humans. "Alright, I'll take Mr. Witwicky to my sector. Does this sound agreeable to you Captain Lennox?" He asked the brown haired man. He brought up a clip board and shuffled through the paper. He stooped on one for a minute before nodding.

"Yep, looks good." Will looked at Levia and Sam. "Will you please follow Optimus and Starscream, they'll take you to your housing units were you'll be placed with a bot as your roommate." Will explained. Levia nodded but Sam spoke up.

"Wait, you're going to separate us." He exclaimed. Levia placed a hand on her friends shoulder to calm him.

"It's alright Sam, I'm sure you'll survive without me."

Sam's mouth opened but no words came forth. He finally nodded sadly.

"Now, there are five sectors, each run by a senior mech. You are able to come and go as you please during non-school hours. There is a small town close to the school where you can buy things and hang out; whatever you kids do on your free time. All we ask is that you keep out of trouble and respect others. If there is a problem, then you are to report to your sector leader. If they cannot be found then please see either Epps or I. We can be found on the first floor next to the cafeteria. Is that clear."

Levia and Sam nodded. Before Will could say anything more, Starscream piped in. "Alright alright, enough chatter, let's get you to your room. Levia, you're with me." He said, wings twitching erratically. He picked up her bags and headed inside, ignoring Will's huff of irritation.

Before leaving, Levia turned to Sam and wrapped him in tight hug. "I'm sure we'll have classes together. For now though," she pushed him back and smiled. "you're fresh meat."

Sam cried in dismay but Levia only skipped away laughing, Malka on her heels.

* * *

Okay so a little info about Levia.

Levia is related to Ziva David and Toni DiNozzo from NCIS. There is no NCIS related things except Levia's parents and some of the characters.

If you read this story, it would be much appreciated if you left a review. It can be of what you like or dislike about the story. I would really just like to know what you thought.

If you review this story then please leave me a way to awnser back. If you hate this story and flame and don't leave a way for me to awnser you then I will not take your comment seriously. Constructive feedback is most welcome. Thank you.

So please, R&R! ;D


	2. Roomies

So at first I was going to make this a Jazz but I was like I already have a Jazz story and the I was like, I should totally make this a Starscream because seriously, Starscream is amazing in my opinion. So anyways I'll be using IDW Starscream just cuz he's my favorite.

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Roomies**_

Levia was in awe as she walked down the halls. Everywhere she looked there were mechs and humans, all doing something together. They looked up from what they were doing to watch her and Starscream go by, then they readily went back to what they were doing.

It wasn't long before they reached a set of oak-wood double doors. Starscream turned to her then, a grin splitting his face. She only raised an eyebrow in response.

"This here is my sector, sector two. It's basically just filled with morons but you get used to them." He explained as he opened the door. "I'll tell you a few things about how it works here. From eight am to four pm, you have classes with two breaks in between. Afterwards you are allowed to do pretty much anything as long as the rules are followed. No smoking anywhere on campus beside your room. I don't know how that one got approved. Drinking is not allowed on school nights and neither are parties. When parties are allowed they are to be kept reasonable, no overly loud music, no fights, nothing that will disturb or harm others. You getting that so far?" Starscream asked, turning back to give her a you-better-have look. She smirked and nodded her head.

Starscream huffed in approval before continuing. "Last but not least are locations. Most everything is located on the first floor, cafeteria, principles office, which is Optimus by the way, med-bay, public rec-room. Each sector has their own rec-room buts it's for resistances only. We serve breakfast and dinner but lunch is in the cafeteria. If you feel like eating your own food then there are kitchens in the room. All three floors have classrooms so be prepared to do a lot of walking. Outside of campus we have our own little town. There's a mall, restaurants pretty much everything you need. You can get a job but you are not required to. If anything crosses your mind that you wish to know, come see me since I'll be both your sector leader and roommate."

"Wait, you're going to be my roommate. Isn't there a rule about having different sexes sharing the same room?" She asked. Not that she minded. She didn't really care who her roommate was as long as they were respectful and Starscream seemed to be pretty nice so far. Although she was pretty sure her parents would.

"No, not really. It's never been a problem. We typically stay to our own kind but there are a few adventurous ones." Starscream led her to a door and gestured to it.

"This here is our room." He opened it and led her into a spacious room. She walked to the middle and did a few customary circles to get a good look. The living room was modern looking, with long comfy-looking sectional couch and a coffee table between them with CDs and books. There was a large entertainment center with what look like a 50in TV and multiple gaming platforms and DVDs. Connected to the living room was a nice looking kitchen with a big refrigerator, lots of counter space and an island counter bar. She could see herself using it in the near future.

On the other side of the room there was a hallway and Starscream gestured for her to follow him when he closed the door. There were four door, two bedrooms and one bathroom.

"These are the rooms. You and I'll be sharing the master room."

"But, there are three bedrooms. I do not understand why we are sharing a room."

Starscream sighed. "Because, room one is being used by our other roommates, my trinemates Skywarp and Thundercracker who you'll meet later and room two is being used as a science lab. Room three is the master room and has enough space to fit me, you and then some."

"Oh." That was all she could say and in a way it made sense. Usually in college, you shared a room with another person. Why should it be any different here? Levia wondered who Sam had been paired up with. Malka barked and she let a hand wander to the dog's pointy ears.

Starscream led her to the room on the far left and opened the door. She was met with a large room. He hadn't been kidding when he said the room was big. Looking around she also found it was cluttered. From datapads to pieces she could name, stuff just lined the floors as if Starscream never had time to clean after himself.

"There is a walk in closet which I have zero use for so it's all yours and we have our own washracks. Skywarp and Thundercracker use the other one. I'll have to clean up so we can get another berth, err uh, bed as you humans call it, in here. You can put your suitcases and whatnot on my berth." He said, putting the four bags he helped her carry on to his 'berth'.

She nodded and hefted the large suitcase onto the berth. She put two other bags next to it. Malka jumped up onto the berth when Levia wasn't watching. She twirled around before plopping down in the middle. Levia looked up to see her dog comfortably lounging the berth. She huffed and was about to grab her by the scruff when Starscream stopped her.

"No, it's alright. She must be exhausted from the trip." He said, placing a warm servo on her hand. Her cheeks flushed lightly at the close proximity and she quickly took her hand back. She wasn't used to people other than Sam and her parents touching her. Touching was a personal thing to her. Starscream seemed to notice her quick withdrawal but thankfully did say anything about it.

"Um, would you like some help cleaning." She asked, hoping to clear the air.

"If you want to." And with that they started rummaging through the stuff all over the room and putting it away. As she cleaned, Levia picked up a handful of datapad. They were all scientific notes and much too complicated for her to understand.

"Are you working to become a scientist." She asked. Starscream turned around notice to datapads she had in her little hands. They were filled with his notes. He walked over to her and plucked them from her grasp to look over. A glint entered her eye and she put her hands on her hips.

"You could have just asked for them." She said. She was only given a smirk so she huffed and went back to her work. So he was a little rude. She could deal with that.

"I'm not working to become a scientist." He suddenly spoke. She looked over at him as put the datapad neatly on a shelf. "I am a scientist. I help teach in the science division."

"So you're not a student?"

"No I am. But even students teach here. You have to pass the tests first for the specific field in order to teach. I teach Geophysics and ecology of different planets, including earth. What about you?" his voice was like a purr when he asked her, and she felt her cheeks heat again. This only caused the seeker to laugh.

"I'm a music and art student. I play the violin and work with paint." She mumbled. Starscream sighed and went to kneel next to her, helping her put all the machine parts into a container. "So you'll be in Jazz and Sunstreaker's departments. They're the head of music and art."

Levia smiled, knowing an attempt to apologize when she heard it. Once all the parts were put away, they both stood up and looked around.

"Well I'll be damned, there's actually a floor." He said, folding his arms across his cockpit.

"Last thing we need to do is move your bed to another spot. Do you mind if I put my bed under the window."

Starscream nodded and they proceeded to make room for another bed.

* * *

If you read this story, it would be much appreciated if you left a review. It can be of what you like or dislike about the story. I would really just like to know what you thought.

If you review this story then please leave me a way to awnser back. If you hate this story and flame and don't leave a way for me to awnser you then I will not take your comment seriously. Constructive feedback is most welcome. Thank you.

So please, R&R! ;D


	3. Thunder and Sky

Okay so here is chapter three. it's a little longer then the first two. I just want to let you know that I plan to make this story short, less then twenty chapters. It a quick romance. So yeah.

Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

_**Chapter Three: Thunder and Sky**_

Levia wrapped her hair in a towel as she walked out of the washracks. The bath had been marvelous. She had soaked in the large bath tub for what seemed like hours before she finally emerged. It was shocking that a school had such wonderful housing units but she wasn't going to complain.

She immediately spotted Starscream lounging in his berth. During her bath she had analyzed the fluttering felling she had gotten when his hand touched hers. It was strange as she had never felt that way towards anyone.

Shaking her head she headed over to her bed. It was a full size giving enough room for both her and Malka to sleep on it. Malka gave a small bark when Levia sat down next to her and let a hand wander through her short fur.

"Ani re'evah Malka?"

Malka barked again, this time louder and she jumped off the bed. Levia laughed and fallowed her to the kitchen with one of the bags she had brought with her. She dropped the bag on the counter and unzipped it to reveal three big bags of Natural Recipe dog food. She would have to ask Starscream if there was a way to get more when she ran out. She took out two large bowls and placed them on the ground out of the way of where people walked. She filled one with water and the other she filled with food.

Malka immediately dashed for the bowls, taking a mouthful of food and swallowing it down before lapping up some water. She repeated this process till she felt satisfied. Levia smiled and patted her on the head. She was surprised though when Malka stood up and growled lowly.

There was a loud noise beyond the door before it opened and two new seekers walked in. they were similar to Starscream in shape but their color were different. The taller one was a light blue with black and white mixed in. There was also a small bit of red on his wings. The other was slightly smaller and was primarily black with some purple and white. The conversation they were having stopped when they spotted her. Their wings hitched in alarm, thinking maybe she was an intruder. Levia was saved though when Starscream entered the fold and glared the other two seekers down.

"Lower your wings idiots. This is Levia, our new roommate."

The blues one wings were the first to lower. The other one's however moved higher as a large grin appeared on his face. In a few quick strides he was standing before her, grasping her hands with his.

He shook them vigorously before speaking. "My names Skywarp. Sorry for the reaction we gave ya; didn't know you were the one Screamer told us about." He turned to his two trinemates and waved at the quite blue one. "That's Thundercracker. He's kinda a party-pooper, doesn't talk much but he's real nice. You can just call him TC. " Thundercracker nodded to her but there was a frown on his face that she guessed was from the party-pooper comment.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Skywarp, TC." She smiled, taking her hands back and rubbing them. Skywarp didn't seem to mind her quick removal of her hands from his but she didn't notice the slight narrowing of Starscream's optics.

"Alright, enough Skywarp, stop crowding her." Starscream demanded and pushed his trinemate away. Skywarp pouted but otherwise backed off.

Levia turned to the tri-colored seeker. "I'm going to go give my parents a call."

Starscream nodded. Skywarp jumped up and grinned. "Oh, let me take you to the comm room, Soundwave will hook you up with a link to earth." He said, his wings twitching with excitement. Thundercracker shook his head and walked to the door. He turned to Levia and Skywarp and waved them over.

"Well hurry up you two." He said.

Another pout made its way on the purple seekers face. He stomped his foot on the ground like a child and she heard Starscream give a dramatic sigh.

"I was gonna take her TC." He grouched.

Thundercracker narrowed his red optics. "You would never get there. You'd have to show her everything else first and by then you'd forget. Now are you coming with us or not."

Skywarp stood there for a second before trudging over to his trinemate. He stopped by him and folded his arms over his cockpit with a huff. "Just so you know, we're in a fight." He said. Thundercracker shrugged his shoulders. He could care less really.

Starscream caught Levia smiling at their actions and something inside him warmed. His spark fluttered and he quickly tried to push the feelings down. Starscream's wings twitched irritably when the feelings persisted. Levia didn't even notice his agitation as she walked over to the other two seekers and left with them.

Alone, Starscream was left to ponder exactly what happened and he found he didn't quite know what to make of the conclusion.

* * *

On the topmost floor was the communications room run by two mechs named Soundwave and Blaster. They made sure all communications with earth were made smoothly and that updates and such on the school and students we sent and received. When the trio entered the room, music assaulted their audios and ears and Levia winced.

"Blaster; request to lower volume." an indigo and purple visored mech asked. His companion, a red and yellow mech that had what looked like a tape deck for a chest simply grined at him from his corner of the room.

"Ah come on Sounders, don't be such a spoiler. These are great tunes and you know it." He said, not at the least bothered by the taller mech who had to be glowering behind his visor. To Levia's surprise, two tentacles appeared from Soundwave's chest and plugged in to the console in front of Blaster. The music abruptly stopped and Blaster swung his hands in the air.

"Like I said man, spoiler!" he cried.

"Guests have arrived; behavior rude." Soundwave admonished. Blaster lowered his arms and turned to the group in the door entrance. A smile grew on his faceplates and he swung around in his swivel chair.

"Hey Sky, TC. What brings ya to our cave of solitude and who's your little friend." He asked, gesturing to Levia.

Skywarp wrapped an arm around Levia's shoulders and put hand on her head, ruffling her hair. Levia couldn't stop the tensing of her muscles. "This here is Levia, our new roommate and she's her to call her parents." He explained, oblivious to Levia's discomfort. Thundercracker thankfully took noticed and once again, Skywarp was pushed away from her.

"Idiot, don't you know what personal space it?" He reprimanded. Skywarp seemed to wilt on the spot and Levia felt a little bad.

"It's alright Thundercracker, there's no need to scold him." she said and the purple seeker perked up but he kept his hands to himself.

"Alright guys, if you're done acting like quarreling birds, we can set up the call." Blaster interrupted. Thundercracker nodded and ushered Levia over to the comm techs.

"Levia; video phone number please." Soundwave asked and she gave it to him. He entered to the number and a set of commands before she heard the familiar dial tone. Five seconds later and the face of Levia's ema appeared. She had long wavy brown hair and dark eyes. She and Levia looked almost alike except for Levia's blue eyes.

"Levia, Ma shelomkha?"

"Tov, toda."

"What's she speaking TC." Skywarp whispered. Thundercracker grunted.

"It's Hebrew." He replied and Skywarp nodded.

"English people english." A man said has he entered the video. He had short brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Hello abba." Levia said to the man. She turned to the two seekers who waited in the back and waved them over. They both looked at each other before shrugging.

"I just called to let you know that I made it safely to school and I'd also like you to meet two of my roommates." She said. "Skywarp, Thundercracker, this is my ema and abba, Ziva and Tony."

"Hello Levia's parents." Skywarp waved and Thundercracker nodded in greeting.

Tony gasped and slammed his hands on a desk. "No way, are those like for real robots." He exclaimed.

"Actually we are alien mechs, not robots. We are sentient." Thundercracker corrected.

"Ziva, Mcgeek would love this. Too bad he's not here."

"Abba please."

"Levia, why are your roommates male?" Ziva asked.

Levia looked anywhere but her ema's face and shrugged. "Starscream, our other roommate, said that different sex pairings haven't been a problem since we are different species and all. We pretty much stay to our own race." She explained. Ziva crossed her arms and gave a deadly glare. It wasn't directed at her daughter but Levia still shifted uncomfortably and even Tony scooted away. She knew her ema was not thrilled, but really it wasn't all that bad. Aside from Skywarp's childish clinginess, the seekers were quite respectful of her. She didn't see there being any problem. Ziva seemed to think otherwise.

"You two," Ziva's head nodded to the two seekers behind Levia. "Lay a hand on my baht and I will hurt you in ways your metal bodies will not protect you from." She threatened. Thundercracker and Skywarp weren't usually afraid of anything, but a protective carrier was something to reckon with and Ziva's threat sounded very real and for some reason, they felt like she would live up to her words.

"Yes ma'am." They said in unison.

"Now Levia, I want you to enjoy yourself." Toni told his daughter. "None of this overworking like you seem to do."

"Tony is right. We love that you strive for good grades but not at the cost of your health alright." Ziva added.

Levia nodded. "Alright. I should head to bed now, the ride here was very long." She yawned.

"Okay but remember to call weekly."

"Yes ema, I love you both."

"And we love you."

Levia and her parent kissed their hands and placed them together through the screen. She smiled before the screen went black. She sat there for a moment, already missing her ema and abba.

"You're mom's kinda scary." Skywarp spoke up. Levia laughed as she stood up.

"Yes, most agree with that though she is not nearly as scary as Gibbs."

Skywarp looked confused. "Whose Gibbs." He asked.

"I'll leave that for you to figure out. Thank you Blaster, Soundwave, for letting me use the video phone."

Blaster grinned and elbowed Soundwave. "No problem there missy, any time you need to use it just come see us kay."

"Alright." And with that she left the room with both seekers in tow. She was looking forward to that nice soft bed.

* * *

Yeah Skywarp and TC!

**Translations**

"Ani re'evah Malka?" (Are you hungry Malka)

"Levia, Ma shelomkha?" (Levia how are you?)

"Tov, toda." (I'm fine, thanks.)

Aba (Father)

Ema (Mother)

And for fun Levia mean "Lioness of God"

If you read this story, it would be much appreciated if you left a review. It can be of what you like or dislike about the story. I would really just like to know what you thought.

If you review this story then please leave me a way to answer back. If you hate this story and flame and don't leave a way for me to answer you then I will not take your comment seriously. Constructive feedback is most welcome. Thank you.

So please, R&R! ;


End file.
